


Drunk On You

by feyrebreathingbitchqueen



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Also I can't decide if it's in character or not, Carden x Jude makes me weak, F/M, Fluff and Smut, It was going to be smut but they make me so soft its pretty fluffy, Mostly Fluff, Probably ooc, Underage Drinking, jurdan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrebreathingbitchqueen/pseuds/feyrebreathingbitchqueen
Summary: Jude is drunk and wants nothing more than to forget the feel of Carden's hands on her. Carden has other plans.(Contains spoilers for Wicked King, read at your peril)Set after the events of The Wicked King.





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> I really truly intended to make this smut but they literally make me so soft this turned out so fluffy. Drop a comment if you want a second chapter with all the smut. Also how broken are y'all after Wicked King? Because I cried for like a whole afternoon and may never be happy again (until queen of nothing comes out)

Jude is drunk. It turns out, being wasted, is actually rather fun when you’re not in constant danger. Or at least it’s more fun than lying on Vivi’s couch feeling sorry for herself, and it’s even better still than thinking about Carden. Carden. Even thinking his name makes her stomach churn. Anger, disgust, but most importantly, an all-consuming feeling of betrayal. Betrayal made worse by the fact that she had trusted him. She was ready to rule by his side, what a pair they would have made. She shakes her head, as if she can shake out the never-ending thoughts of him. She signals the bar tender and orders another tequila shot with a leaf that Vivi had enchanted to look like an ID with an age very different to hers. 

Everything is a little blurry at this point, she vaguely remembers Vivi disappearing with a girl who looked too similar to Heather for it to be an accident. She looks around the bar, looking for someone to distract her from memories of her last night with Carden, the memories of lazy kisses and all the lies she wanted him to tell her. A tall distraction with dark curly hair stands at the end of the bar, he catches her eye, she waves, he walks over.

“Hi, I’m Charlie” he says, with what she supposes is a charming smile.  
He looks a bit like Carden if she squints.  
“I’m Jude”  
“Well Jude, can I buy you a drink?”  
She nods, leaning a little closer to him. He smells all wrong, like chemicals and smoke, nothing like home at all. The tequila he buys her goes down easy, nothing stings after the poison she took every day. Although she supposes this is poison too.  
He takes her hand and pulls her to the dance floor. The music is too loud and not melodic enough and he holds her in all the wrong places, hand slipping too far down her back. He whispers something in her ear about going back to hers and she nods, desperate to feel something other than anger and Carden’s phantom hands on her waist. 

They stumble out the doors of the club, he puts his jacket on her shoulders. He goes to hail a cab. She leans against the wall of the club eyes closed, taking deep breaths, trying to stop the world from spinning.  
“Jude?”  
Her entire body freezes. She would know that voice anywhere. She is suddenly very sober. She doesn’t open her eyes.  
“Jude? You ready to go?” Charlie calls.  
She opens her eyes. Carden stands next to her, every inch a king even stood on a dirty street corner. The alcohol running through her veins tells her to kiss him and to never stop, the rest of her body tells him to run him through with the knife tucked inside her boot.  
Charlie walks over and throws a drunken arm over her shoulders.  
“You ready to go babe” he slurs.  
Carden raises an eyebrow.  
“I suggest you get your filthy hands off my wife before I cut them off” he growls, he looks like he’d follow through with the threat and then some.  
Charlie quickly pulls away.  
“I’m sorry man she didn’t say anything, I didn’t even touch her I swear” the drunken slur is gone, he looks terrified.  
Charlie slowly backs away, eyes on Carden the whole time and practically falls into the cab. 

“You don’t get to call me your wife” Jude spits at him.  
He steps closer. He smells like pine needles and faerie wine and home.  
“You are drunk my wife” he smirks  
“I said, don’t. call. me. your. wife” she snarls, pushing him away from her.  
He catches her wrists as she goes to push him again. She fights, her usually fast reflexes dulled by tequila. He pulls her close to him, wraps his arms around her.  
“I’m sorry” he whispers into her hair as she spits and kicks and growls “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry”  
“Don’t you dare say that as if you can just apologise and I’ll fall into your arms like some frail girl” she pulls away from him, stumbling over her own feet as she does.  
“You haven’t stabbed me yet, so I’m hoping I’ll have a chance to explain myself”  
Jude pulls the dagger from her boot and holds it to his throat. Her hand shakes.  
“You tricked me into marrying you and then you banished me. Banished me from the only home I’ve ever known and trapped me here” she gestures to the disgusting street around them, litter on the floor, a puddle of vomit only slightly to the left of them.  
“I never meant to trick you Jude” Carden’s voice is soft, it feels like a caress “I do want you to be my Queen. More than I’ve ever wanted anything”  
“Then why send me away?” She yells  
Carden swallows. He can’t lie to her, but he also doesn’t want to tell her.  
“Tell me” she yells again, she hates how easily she’s lost her temper. She wanted to be cold and unfeeling when she saw him again. She hadn’t predicted she’d be drunk and shaking and want nothing more than for him to tell her he missed her.  
“First you have to promise not to stab me” he tries for a smile but it comes out more like a grimace.  
“Why would I promise that?”  
“Because you might want to stab me when I tell you but then you’ll realise that I was doing the right thing and you’ll feel really bad that I’m bleeding out on a dirty street corner”

Jude really looks at him for the first time. He looks tired and possibly even more beautiful than the last time she saw him. She wants to kiss away the new lines on his brow. She wants to strangle him. She wants to sleep. She hasn’t slept properly since she was banished. Can’t sleep now she knows what it’s like to have him curled around her. 

“Fine” she lowers her dagger “I promise not to stab you for now”  
He smiles.  
“That’s my Jude”  
“I am not your Jude” she spits.  
His smile slips.  
“I sent you away to protect you. Orlagh was planning on having you killed, she would have been even further motivated to do so if she had found out about our marriage.”  
“I can look after myself Carden”  
He looks pained.  
“I didn’t want you to have to. You looked so fragile after you came back from Undersea, like a slight gust of wind could break you. I didn’t ever want to see you like that again.”  
“I am not so easily broken and you would do well to remember that”  
She raises her shaking fist and punches him squarely in the face.  
He stumbles back a few steps, spitting out a mouthful of blood as he does. Then, he begins to laugh. Not the cruel icy laugh that Jude had grown so accustomed to, no, he was laughing like warm summer day, he was laughing like she never wanted him to stop. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at” she tangles her fist in his doublet and draws him close to her, so close she could smell the mint on his breath and see the gold flecks in his tired eyes.  
“I just missed you that’s all” he breathes, he says it so simply, like it’s not a confession but a fact.  
She wants to say it back. She lets go of him. He just takes a step closer.  
“I missed you too” she almost whispers, as if she can say it so quietly that it won’t be true.  
Then his lips are on hers and she forgets why she shouldn’t tell him all the sinful things she knows to be true.  
His hands tangle in her hair. I missed you. Her hands go to cup his face. Don’t ever make me leave you again. He pushes her back against the wall, his body pressed so hard against her she fears she might melt into him. I love you.  
She had almost forgotten how it felt to kiss Carden. It felt like moment just before you win a duel, it felt like a stolen sip of faerie wine, it felt like the closest to true happiness Jude had ever known.  
His teeth nip at her swollen lips and she tugs at his hair in retaliation. The way he’s pushing her against the wall she can feel how hard his fast is beating, almost as fast as hers. She can also feel how much he wants her, feels it at the junction of her thighs. 

A drunken chorus breaks them out of their bubble and she remembers where they are. A stumbling group of frat boys leer at them.  
“WAHAY, GET SOME BOY” they yell, as if they’d practised it.  
Carden buries his face in the crook of Jude’s neck, panting, trying to compose himself.  
“Let’s go back to my apartment” Jude says, trying not to be distracted by his fingers still gripping her waist, so hard they might bruise.  
Carden steps back but keeps one hand on her, as if he’s afraid she might disappear if he lets go. 

Jude fumbles with the key, trying desperately to fit it into the lock as Carden kisses and bites at her neck. She finally gets it open and they fall inside, Carden’s lips finding hers as soon as they possibly can. His tongue brushes her lip and she opens her mouth to him. He pushes her against the door, lips travelling back to her neck, sucking hard enough to bruise. Marking her as his. His wife.  
“Jump” he growls and she does, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
He carries her through to the living room and they fall onto the couch. She lies down and pulls him close to her. His thigh lands between her legs and she grinds down on it as he continues to make a mess of her neck. He groans.  
“I have thought of nothing but this since the last time I saw you” he sounds breathless, his eyes are dark and his lips swollen.  
He’s the prettiest thing she’s ever seen.  
“I want to tell you” she sighs  
He leans his forehead against her own.  
“Tell me what?”  
“Tell you I still don’t regret marrying you, tell you that I’ve already forgiven you, tell you that I-“ she stops herself, takes a breath “but I am so afraid”  
He sits up and she almost cries out, so desperate to have his body pressed to hers again. She hates him for making her so weak.  
He takes her hands and pulls her up too.  
“I’m going to tell you something else that you may want to stab me for, but shouldn’t”  
Jude can barely breath. She could never hurt him, not really. She’s glad he thinks she would though.  
Carden looks almost as scared as she feels.  
“I love you”  
Jude practically throws her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. He does not kiss her back.  
“Please don’t insult me by kissing me if you do not feel the same Jude” he no longer looks like a king, he looks like the young boy she once saw in an orb, so desperate to be loved.  
“I love you too you idiot”  
He kisses her and its barely a kiss because neither of them can stop smiling long enough to move their lips, it’s more like they’re just sharing the same air. She wants to do it forever.  
“Call me your husband”  
She cups his face in her hands.  
“I love you husband”  
“I love you wife”.

Jude is drunk on Carden and she never wants it to stop.


End file.
